An electronic component such as CCD camera unit 101 and the like is mounted on a vehicle serving as a moving object. As shown in FIG. 11, the CCD camera unit 101 has a box-shaped first case 102 having an opening, a circuit board 104 mounted (assembled) to the first case 102, a camera lens device 106 mounted on the circuit board 104, spring members 103 mounted on an opposite side of the circuit board 104 to the camera lens device 106, a second case 105 assembled to cover the opening of the first case 102 and connection terminals 107 mounted to the second case 105 and electrically connected to the spring members 103 (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 12, the spring members 103 are formed to elastically deform in both directions along which the first case 102 and the second case 105 come close to each other and get away from each other, which directions are parallel with the assembling direction of the first case 102 and the second case 105. Also, the connection terminals 107 extend towards the first case 102, and when the first case 102 and the second case 105 are assembled each other, the spring members 103 elastically contact the connection terminal 107, so that the connection terminals 107 and the spring members 103 are electrically connected.